In this field, it is known to provide blower arrangements that generate a plurality of air jets, each one located vertically of the mechanical dust protection device (French Patents 2.570.719 and 2.537.167).
These apparatuses yield good results but have the disadvantage that they are expensive to make and are voracious users of energy.
These apparatuses employ a plurality of nozzles and/or orifices that must be positioned properly on each machine involved, and they require a powerful blower system, considering the output of fluid dictated by all the nozzles and/or orifices.
Another disadvantage of these apparatuses is that they are noisy.